There is demand in the clothing and apparel industry for outerwear that can be adapted based on changing environmental conditions. For example, outerwear, such as a jacket or a sweatshirt, may be converted to a duffel or more preferably, to a duffel that can be strapped to a wearer's waist. This strapped duffle is commonly referred to as a “fanny pack.”
Typically, a convertible jacket configuration includes a first pouch or chamber which is affixed to the outer surface of the jacket that may be employed to hold or to secure an object therein when worn as a jacket. A second pouch or chamber that is affixed to the inner surface of the jacket is turned inside-out to envelope the jacket, converting the jacket to a fanny pack. While this configuration offers convenience for the wearer, access to an object placed in the outer pocket when worn as a jacket, is not easily accessible after the jacket has been converted to a fanny pack. This inaccessibility is primarily due to the first pouch or chamber being placed or inserted within the second pouch or chamber during this conversion. Therefore, to retrieve the item in the outer pocket, the fanny pack must often be converted to a jacket in order to access the first pouch or chamber, and then converted back to a fanny pack, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.
There is a need in the art for convenient access to an object placed in an outer pouch or chamber of a garment after the garment has been converted to a fanny pack.